


Late Night Snack

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [45]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine surprises Elena in her room late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "The Return" and "The Last Day." No spoilers.

Elena sat up in bed with a start and peered around into the darkness of her bedroom. Something had woken her up from a sound sleep.

“Hello Elena” said Katherine, switching on the light beside Elena’s bed.

Before Elena could flee or scream, Katherine pinned her to the bed with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. “Make a sound and I’ll kill your aunt and brother in their beds” she warned. Elena nodded that she understand and Katherine removed her hands.

“My, aren’t you smelling extra delicious tonight Elena. I wonder why that is” teased Katherine. Elena squirmed, suspecting she knew the answer.

The next thing Elena knew, Katherine had ripped off Elena’s shorts and underwear, revealing the human was wearing a tampon. “Mmm, just as I thought” teased Katherine as Elena tried to cover herself up.

Katherine spread Elena’s legs apart, despite her doppelganger’s protests, and yanked out the tampon, throwing it in the trashcan.

As Elena lay back in her bed, too shocked and terrified to react, Katherine lowered her face to Elena’s bloody cunt and began to lick.

At first all Elena felt was fear and disgust, but slowly her body’s desires overwhelmed her brain. The feeling of Katherine’s tongue on her clit and inside her sent a rising tide of want through her. Soon, that tide spilled over, sending waves of pleasure throughout her veins.

Satisfied, Katherine finished feeding and flashed her a bloody smile.

“Thanks for the meal. Same time tomorrow night?”


End file.
